Shadow the Hedgehog: A new Darkness
by threeseries90
Summary: The events that transpired which led to his sacrifice should have been the end, however Shadow awakes again and much has happened since the ARK incident, three months ago, now Shadow is up against an unknown evil, and must uncover some dark secrets, which may connect to Project Shadow.


**Shadow the Hedgehog**

**A new darkness**

_"I am Shadow the Hedgehog...,"_

_"Where am I?"_

_"Why is it so dark?"_

_"I can't see anything,"_

The darkness surrounded Shadow and it all seemed so endless, it felt as though it would consume him, maybe it already has; but Shadow could still feel himself he was still able to think.

_"What is this?"_

_"Some kind of Purgatory?"_

_"Some kind of punishment?"_

_"Am I truly dead?"_

Shadow pondered these things as he reflected on the events of the ARK, in particular that of when he discovered Maria's actual wish, and then fought along those he considered his enemies, and how he saved the world he intended to destroy, and how he perished doing so.

Shadow suddenly felt like something was tugging on him, he then had a strange sensation like he was falling then a white light enveloped everything.

Shadow's vision suddenly returned, and shortly after everything went from blurry to clear, and at that moment Shadow could feel his body.

"Agh... ow... it feels like every bone in my body is broke!"

As the pain subsided Shadow began to feel his strength return, and it wasn't long before he was on his feet, although his legs felt slightly like jelly. He then took a few moments to examine his surroundings; around his was a forest made up of tall pine trees, it was quiet and a little dark, Shadow felt the cold air and looked up at the sky, there was a firey sunset; it was evening where ever he was.

_"I need to get out of here before night, or who knows what might happen,"_

Shadow then attempted to sweep off any dirt on his body, he noticed that his inhibitors were missing.

_"Oh this is just great as if things couldn't be worse!"_

_"I will just have to try and take it slow until i can find my inhibitors, otherwise I might end up passing out again,"_

And so Shadow set out into the dark gloomy woods. As Shadow wandered the sun sank deeper into the distance, and it continued to get darker; Shadow quickly understood that at his pace he wouldn't be able to find his way out before dark, he dared not go any faster or use Chaos Control lest he black out like before, so with that in mind Shadow turned his focus towards finding shelter.

It wasn't long before Shadow eventualy came across a cabin, Shadow hated the idea of relying on people's kindness, but considering the circumstances he really had no choice, (other then to wander the forest in the dead of night). Shadow then approached the cabin cautiously, it looked like whoever lived here may have gone to sleep there were no lights on, or it could be no one was home, but Shadow had to make sure.

Shadow knocked on the door, no response Shadow then tried again still no response, he then spoke "Hello, i'm sorry to bother you this late but, I need shelter please!" Shadow said as he continued knocking, still no response "Look i'm not here to rob you or anything like that, I just need a place to stay until morning, please!" still no response, Shadow then placed his hand on the door knob, and quickly discovered that the door was unlocked; "I'm coming in okay, please don't try and attack me alright!" Shadow said as he opened the door.

Shadow then looked around the cabin, the sun was almost gone, but there was still enough light for Shadow to see what was inside of the building. There was furniture but they were all covered up by tarps, and the room itself had a bit of dust, it looked as though this cabin hadn't been used in a long time. There was a fireplace on one side of the room, and a tiny kitchen on the other side, in the back there looked like a small hallway, probably where the bedroom and the toilet room were; Shadow then noticed there was a door at the back of the kitchen, _"A storeroom perhaps?"_ he thought as he approached the door.

Shadow opened the door and on the otherside was indeed a storeroom, it was dark and dim light from the window on the other side of the room was all Shadow could see, he then searched around the room for a light source and came upon a small flashlight, he then pressed the switch and it suprisingly worked; he then used it to look for anything useful, namely something to build a fire with. Shadow discovered a number of different things in the storeroom: pans used for cooking, some hiking gear, a wood cutter axe, and interestingly enough excavating gear. Shadow soon discovered a lighter and some old newspaper, _"Perfect, and I saw some logs near the fireplace so this should be easy,"_ as Shadow thought that he then noticed a classic style camera, the kind that makes photos after taking pictures with, he didn't think a camera would be useful, but decided he would take it anyway just in case.

Shadow was about to leave the storeroom, but then he noticed a framed photo on the left hand side shelf, Shadow was curious and so decided to have a look at it. Shadow wiped off the dust on the frame, on the photo were six Humans: four rednecks, and some aristocratic looking man, the sixth person caught Shadow's attention, a short and thin man, he was bald and looked slightly tanned, he also looked rather old and wrinkled, and was dressed like the aristocrat (in a suit), Shadow could almost swear he saw that man before, but he could not put his finger on where or when, but he immediatly concluded that this man was some kind of scientist, once again Shadow was uncertain why he came to such a conclusion. Shadow looked at the bottom part of the frame, it said January 15th 10`030, that was thirty years ago, at that time Shadow would have been in cryo stasis on Prison Island; Shadow was even more baffeled he did not recall seeing this man anywhere after Eggman freed him, yet he still had the feeling that he saw him before _"This is ridiculous, he couldn't have been aboard the ARK fifty years ago could he?" "I mean G.U.N would have killed him before this photo was taken,"_ in the end Shadow just couldn't figure out who this guy was or why he recognized him and so decided to just leave it, he then left the storeroom with the things he gathered.

Shadow managed to build a fire and so decided he would just sleep in the living room, after all he had no intentions of staying in this cabin or the forest, Shadow didn't know why he was still alive after the battle against the Finalhazard, but he could sense that something was calling him to action, so he will have to return to the fold soon, which also meant he had to find his lost inhibitor rings, and also the Chaos Emeralds if he was to confront whatever might be threatning the world, if there was any such threat, why else would he still be alive right now, his purpose was to fulfill people's wishes. Shadow placed the things he found on the tarp covered couch in front of the fireplace, he figured he would just put the stuff away when morning came (except for the flashlight and the camera, after all he might need them later). Shadow sat down in front of the fireplace, he planned on leaving come sun rise so he had no intention of removing the tarps, let alone sitting on the couch; he then slowly started to drift into sleep.


End file.
